


“I’m sorry, I really don’t know.”

by TumbleBell



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Tales From The SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dont be weird about the ship mk?, Fluff, Karl forgets his lovers, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, No Smut, Polyamory, Sad, Tales From The SMP, This gave me so much pain to write im so sad rn, ok but I genuinely love this ship, please i don’t usually write shipping but i really had to here, seriously this ship is SMP cannon, tftsmp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumbleBell/pseuds/TumbleBell
Summary: Karl forgets his fiancés...
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	“I’m sorry, I really don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, just a note before we read. PLEASE DON’T BE WEIRD, OR SEE ME AS WEIRD FOR WRITING THIS.
> 
> I put so much effort into this and I know how shipping real humans is very strange and not something you should NOT DO, but this ship is written here to tell the story in an accurate and canonical way. I tried my best to make it subtle and respectful to the creators.
> 
> Also, if you dont like gay or polyamorous couples, FUCK OFF and FUCK YOU. You don’t get to be here, because you aren’t an accepting or nice person and I do not want you here :)

Sapnap woke with a start. The midday light shone peacefully through the windows. Everything seemed calm.  
Sapnap, after gazing out the window for a minute or two, sat up and looked around.  
Neither Karl nor Quackity were in the room. He guessed from the noise in the kitchen, Quackity was attempting to make food for them.  
Sapnap, still in his pajamas, peered into the other room. As he suspected, Quackity was making pancakes. Mixing batter quickly while one of the pancakes cooked in the skillet.

“Morning Sapnap!” Quackity sang, his attention still mostly on cooking breakfast for his two lovers.

“Morning Quackity.” Sapnap’s voice came out as groggy and tired, as it usually does so soon after he wakes up.

“Is Karl still in bed?” Quackity called while Sapnap walked out onto the balcony, looking out at Kinoko Kingdom.

“No, I thought he woke up with you?” Sapnap questioned.

“He wasn’t in bed when I woke up, I assumed he was in the bathroom.”

That got Sapnap worried.

Sapnap sprang up, and Quackity turned off the stove, both abandoning their tasks at hand.

Quackity and Sapnap then took several looks around the kingdom, calling Karl’s name over  
and over  
and over.

But to no avail, Karl couldn’t be found.

Quackity was on the verge of tears. For all he knew, Karl was gone for good. Nowhere to be found, or ever found.  
Sapnap tried his best to comfort the other. Without Karl, their relationship could just never be the way it is. Karl was the glue that kept them together.

On their slow walk back home, the trees swayed in the breeze, usually this would be peaceful, but now to the two boys it felt violent and unsettling.

The soft steps rang in their ears, unable to process what Karl’s disappearance could mean for them.  
Quietly though, a rustle was heard in the ferns next to their house.  
Sapnap took to lead, stepping in front of Quackity to prevent him from being hurt. This server is a dangerous place, few people could be fully trusted, and anything can happen in this lawless land.

“Hello?” Sapnap yelled, his tone firm and seemingly unbothered.

They soon heard a cry from the bushes, one that sounded so oddly familiar to them both…

“Karl?” Quackity called out softly to the person in the shrubs.

Upon realizing that the mysterious man was in fact their lover, both of them rushed over to comfort him, or bring him inside.

“W-who are you two?”

Quackity and Sapnap were slightly shocked at this.

“Come on man. If this was a joke, it's not really funny…” Quackity said softly, chuckling slightly.

“No… who are you? What are your names?”

“Karl…?” Sapnap almost cried

What was going on?

This was a pattern. Every few weeks Karl seemed to completely forget some things. Sapnap and Quackity really thought nothing of it at first. But while Karls memory declined, it seemed like Karl wanted to talk less and less and kept more hidden from his two fiancés.

“Am I supposed to know you?” Karl squeaked, barely loud enough to be heard.

“Karl this is not funny. Are you being serious?” Sapnap said.

“Yeah Karl, the joke is over…” Quackity mumbled soon after.

“No… I am serious… Also, how do you know my name?”

The realization truly hit them.  
They really were losing him?

Quackity fell to the floor with a thump, and Karl flinched back. Quackity’s sobs were the only things heard for a few minutes, and Sapnap pulled Quackity closer to him.

Now they knew it REALLY was not a joke.

Sapnap pulled back his tears. He couldn’t let his guard down just yet, he needed to talk to Karl and try to get him to remember something.

“Karl, do you have any idea who we are?”

“No, I really don’t.”

“Karl we are your fiancés, how can you forget us?”

Karl knew exactly why, but to him these were strangers, and he wasn’t even able to share his secret with the closest people he knows.

“I’m sorry, I really don’t know.”

It truly hit the three that night, that they wouldn’t be the same loving trio they once had been.

~

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all!!! This one is kinda long by my standards, but i gotta keep this short bc TFTSMP is live RIGHT NOW :D


End file.
